


Three Times Fatter

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: F/F, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22283056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Cagalli and Luna enjoy a bit of time off after all the trouble that's been going on. To say that they've also let themselves go would be an understatement.
Relationships: Cagalli Yula Athha/Lunamaria Hawke
Kudos: 6





	Three Times Fatter

**Author's Note:**

> Gift for a friend's birthday.

The sun hung overhead in the middle of a small city in the island nation of Orb. Ever since the Gundam-fueled wars that had plagued the world quieted down, there was a lot more time for people to just... unwind, and spend all the time they'd like catching up on the better things in lives that weren't fighting needlessly for the sake of some cause that had no true meaning.  
  
Something that two women knew quite well, their shared laughs echoing throughout the street as they made their way down the paved road. Both of them were overly familiar with the horrors of war, and now that they no longer hung over their heads, they were enjoying every little second of their new lives.  
  
"Gee, Cagalli. I remember the last time we took a walk through this town. We were both so much smaller, and the war had just ended. Time really does fly when you're having fun, doesn't it?" One of the two women, the redheaded Lunamaria Hawke, seemed to be quite chipper even though she looked so stuffed in all the right places, to the point where her girth might be confused for a proper pregnancy...  
  
The blonde, Cagalli Yula Athha, shook her head slightly. "You're misremembering things again for the sake of teasing me, Luna. We were here last week with Shinn and Athrun, don't you remember? In fact, if I recall correctly, you decided to eat so much from the sushi bar that Shinn had to carry you home with his Mobile Suit." She admonished her slightly while rubbing away at her own bloated belly with one hand.  
  
Truth be told, both of them had gotten quite large over the last few weeks. And they were already gaining as the war ended because both of them went straight for their respective boys' hearts through their stomachs. Plenty of feasts that led straight into intimate nights full of intercourse and breeding, mostly born of love, with a side-order of lust.  
  
Cagalli, who had been rather lean and almost boyish back during the days of the war, had certainly accentuated her feminine charms through all of that food. Her watermelon-sized breasts could barely be contained by the casual outfit she wore, consisting of a red tee-shirt that served more like an unconventional tube top with the way it only really covered up her breasts and a set of cargo pants that permanently were missing a button. A keepsake of the first time she started straining in that outfit, letting her enormous belly poke out over the top as it sagged just a little bit. The weight of all that love definitely affected her body.  
  
Not one to be outdone however, Lunamaria had gone straight to Shinn as she noticed that Cagalli was pigging out behind her back. She demanded to get three times her portions, so she wouldn't be left in the dust. With that much food, it's no wonder that she could barely fit in her uniform or her pilot suit any longer. Much like her friend, her breasts had grown to the point where most of her top had to be used as a pseudo-bra to keep her melon-sized mounds in check. Her pants were missing a belt to keep her beanbag-sized belly tucked in, but considering how the fabric was riding up her crack, it wasn't really going to be a problem in the long run. She couldn't get it off unless she really wanted it to come off, and even then she needed more than a little help.  
  
Although they were both lugging around more than enough weight to go around, they were still as feisty as ever in their own way. "Aha, you've gotta be kidding, that couldn't have been last week. Like, what did I eat then? I barely remember what I've been eating over the last month, it's all been kind of a blur when you eat three times as much as your lover!" The redheaded girl laughed as she rubbed the back of her head a little nervously.  
  
The blonde shook her head and smiled just a little. "You went through five stacks of halibut, ten dishes worth of salmon, and much more than that. Poor Shinn barely got to be full before you were stuck on the floor with your belly three times as big from how hard you stuffed yourself." She explained as much as she could remember, only to reach for her friend's hand to pull her closer. Just so that the two of them could rub up against one another a little. "Then again, he always looks so happy when you're filled to the brim. You didn't give him a fetish or anything with that 'Three Times' schtick you've been spouting?"  
  
Luna shook her head adamantly as she licked her lips a little, already having her mouth water over the mental image of all those dishes lined up before her, to the point where she could just let go of any inhibitions and dig in right then and there... if it was actually in front of her. She snapped out as she felt her bloated midsection rub up against her friend's, as she blushed more than a little from her words. "O-Oi, no, he hasn't gotten a fetish. He's definitely just impressed with how dedicated I am! It's natural to think highly of the best, and that's exactly what I am!"  
  
"The best at stuffing yourself, maybe, but not the best at being the biggest." Cagalli shot back as she rubbed the side of her belly up against her friend's to prove a point. "I bet mine's bigger than yours. Do you want to try and measure us, see if I'm right? Or are you too blinded by your confidence to figure it out?" Her voice took on a briefly teasing tone as she slowly drew a circle on the surface of the redhead's belly...  
  
The top-heavy girl huffed as she almost stomped forward, letting go of the blonde's hand in the process. "I've got a much better idea, and I've been saving this one for a special occasion. Since you want to be such a bully today, I think it's about time to show you just what's been helping me get big whenever Shinn's away!" She seemed almost a little too peeved and puffed up at the little jab, but it was cute seeing her flustered at the same time.  
  
It didn't take long for the two girls to reach their destination. A quaint little bar, one that Luna was intimately familiar with. Since whenever her boyfriend needed to go out on a mission to clean up a few dissidents that were trying to ignite war again, she always ended up here. And it didn't take long for her blonde friend to notice either, given the way one of the seats looked like it could break at any moment.  
  
Each of them took a seat at a separate table, which made sure that each had more than enough space for whatever they might want to order. They had so much they wanted to try and taste, so they definitely needed the extra table area to deal with all the extra trash.  
  
As the bartender smiled in their general direction, a plan started to hatch inside of Luna's clever little brain. She grinned as she pointed straight at Cagalli. "You know, I think you've got a bit too heavy a head on your shoulders! How about we relieve it with a contest? Whoever eats the most desserts gets anything from the other. A simple wager that I'm sure that you can't resist! And it's not like you're going to lose anything important if you don't win." The redhead was completely confident with her ability to out-eat her friend. Even if she'd make a complete mess of herself like she tended to do. She wasn't the cleanest eater ever since the war ended, but table manners hardly mattered to a girl like her. Especially when it was time to pig out like right here and now.  
  
The blonde returned that confident challenge with a small grin. "If you need a Mobile Suit to carry you back home, don't come crying to me. You're the one that wanted to do this in the first place." She replied as she picked up a spoon, motioning towards the sole staff member as she started ordering dessert after dessert.  
  
Fast forward a good ten minutes later, and their tables were stacked with more than enough food to make anybody blush. They also had each their types of tastes, evident by the different kinds of food that were strewn about on the tables.   
  
Luna's approach went for more solid sweets, from pancakes to flans and pies. She was going to chew her way to being a winner, as she immediately started sticking a spoon into one of several wobbly treats. She could barely hold herself back, she wanted to dig in right then and there...  
  
Cagalli, on the other hand, took the more basic route instead of going fancy. Everything was ice cream based, with the consistency ranging from solid to melting on her tongue. All of them looked so positively delicious that her more restrained behavior was ready to melt away, just like the cold treats on her table.  
  
Both of them sat still, expecting the start signal from the bartender who acted as their judge. The goal was to get completely rid of everything on the table. Loser paid for the meal and had to obey the winner's orders for the next little while. A benign prize, but one that neither girl wanted to just give up.  
  
The bartender gave the signal, and both girls dug in. it didn't matter how much was piled up on the tables, or the fact that with their bellies pinned up against that slanted surface that it had the chance to hurt them if they stayed still like this for an extended period. They just wanted their food at this point, having been patient enough to let the temptation simmer in their minds.  
  
Luna initially used a spoon to carve out pieces of whatever she wanted to eat, but once she realized the futility in trying to use a piece of silverware to devour treat after treat, she put it to the side and instead just shoveled as much food into her mouth as possible, a significant amount of semi-solid goodness dribbling down her chin as it started coating the inside of her cleavage...  
  
Cagalli wasn't far behind her in the rough eating department, as her spoon was just far too inefficient. She discarded it as well and instead picked up each ice cream bowl, licking her way through the icy treat until it had been completely wiped clean. This process repeated again and again until there wasn't a single bowl left, and her tit-cavern had been smothered in a layer of drippy white cream.  
  
Both girls let out a satisfied gasp in unison, as they finished... at the same time. No victor could be crowned, and they both had to shelve out the cash to pay for their meals. Not that it was enough for it to matter, what mattered was that they were both full at this point.  
  
"Aaaahhh... That really hit the spot. Maybe we should bring Shinn and Athrun here sometime, I'm sure they'd love to spoonfeed us!" Luna chimed as they walked out of the bar, rubbing her churning belly with a big smile on her face...  
  
Cagalli blinked for a moment as a brief blush coated her cheeks. "I... Suppose that would be quite a fun time, yes. Although I can hardly imagine how pleased Athrun would be with the prospect of being forced to be my spoon-feeder..." She mused for a moment, before she grabbed her friend's hand once again, their full bellies bumping up against one another.  
  
"If he doesn't like it, he can take it up with me! You deserve to be pampered just like I do!" The redheaded girl laughed as she kissed her blonde friend. "And I'm sure he'll like it, you just need to embrace your size a little more as I have. Who knows, maybe you'll end up being the girl that's Three Times Fatter than the fattest!"  
  
"There it is again, that Three Times schtick. Can't you think of anything else?" The blonde girl shot back as they both laughed one last time, walking down the street with a smile plastered on each of their faces.  
  
They were definitely coming back here on a double date in the future. It was just a matter of when...


End file.
